HE'S My Dad?
by Lyrics Amidala
Summary: Leia Skywalker is an only child, training to be a Jedi with her friend Luke Castellan. She hates Darth Vader, since she thinks he killed her father, and her mother, Padme Amidala, died in childbirth. But one day, Leia gets the shock of a lifetime.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. All rights belong to George Lucas, since he is the genius that came up with it. Kudos to George! So, this is based on a dream I had a couple nights ago. It doesn't follow the Star Wars storyline that much, since my mind is weird. Basically, there was never Luke Skywalker, just Leia. Leia is training to be a Jedi, along with her friend Luke Castellan (no relation to the Luke from Percy Jackson) and his teacher, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Earth exists, and the people who's names you don't recognize (Nicole, Melusine, Matisse, Arthur), they go to my school. Nicole and Melusine: Friends. Matisse and Arthur: I hate their guts. So, that's it, I suppose. Read review, and enjoy!**

I am on a Death Star with Nicole, Melusine, young Obi-Wan Kenobi and Jake Abel, whom everyone calls Luke. We are all talking about a festival planned down on Earth. Suddenly, the ship shudders. Luke, Obi-Wan and I grab light sabers, ready for whatever attack. But the door bursts open, and Darth Vader strides in.

"Darth," Obi-Wan growls. "Why are you here?" I can hear the breathing from behind the mask.

"Sadly, Master," Vader says mockingly. "This is not a social visit." His head turns toward me, and I shudder under the gaze of the cold eyes I cannot see. "Hello, darling Leia." His hand moves toward me, but Luke's light saber bars his path.

"Don't touch her!" He hisses angrily. Although I can't see, I can guess that his eyes are narrowing.

"You shouldn't have done that, Luke Castellan," he says in a dangerous tone. (It is here that I should probably point out that this Luke has no relation with the PJO Luke. They share nothing except a name. He is also not related to the Skywalker family.) I open my mouth to speak, and Vader's hand extends and curls, as if choking someone. And suddenly, I can't breathe. I try to inhale, to exhale, but it feels as if an invisible hand is crushing my windpipe.

"Let go of her!" Luke shouts. But my ears are roaring as I claw at my throat, trying to get oxygen in my lungs. My knees give way, and I dangle solely by that hateful hand.

"Let. Her. Go." I can barely hear Obi-Wan's cold order. My vision begins to turn black, fuzzy. I look directly at Vader, a silent plea in my eyes. And suddenly, without warning, he lets go. I fall to my hands and knees, retching and coughing, taking in big gulps of air. Nicole and Melusine help me to my feet; support me as my head clears.

"Leave Darth," Obi-Wan says, and I think I hear a tint of sadness n his voice. "Do not cause any more harm." Vader laughs, an eerie sound.

"I mean no harm," he says. "But there is a young Skywalker I must speak to." The blood drains from Obi-Wan's face as Vader picks up my discarded light saber.

"Skywalker?" Melusine asks in confusion. Luke and Nicole look equally confused.

"I think he was once a Jedi," I answer. "But Vader killed him." We all continue to watch Vader as Obi-Wan stammers.

"I only knew two Skywalkers," he says. "Shmi and Anakin. Both are dead." A growl sounded low in Vader's throat.

"Do not mention her," he hisses. "But there is another Skywalker. Present in this room." His gaze turns to me.

"Me?" I gasp. "No, you're insane! I'm Leia Amidala. I never knew Anakin Skywalker." Vader shakes his head.

"You do not know that Anakin Skywalker is present in this very room." Nicole steps forward until she is beside me.

"You killed Anakin Skywalker," she says boldly.

"No. I am Anakin Skywalker." The entire group of us loses our breath as we stand still in shock.

"No," Luke whispers. "It's impossible." Obi-Wan just looks sad. He knew? He knew that this, and he never told us? I try to refrain from shaking with rage.

"What does that have to do with me?" I ask. Vader's mask turns in my direction once again.

"I had offspring," he says simply. "A young daughter, by the looks of it." My eyes widen, and my breath catches.

"No," I gasp. "You're lying."

"I'm afraid not," Vader says with a shake of his head. "You are my daughter." Tears prick the corner of my eyes.

"Impossible," Nicole says, shaking her head. Vader crosses over to the room so swiftly it seems instantaneous. Luke puts his arm around my shoulders, and I melt into him. Impossible. This can't be happening. HIM? This evil thing, the man who's DNA I share?

"Stay away from her!" Luke orders furiously. "You're not her father. You're a monster."

"You will not tell me what I can or cannot do with my child!" Luke's arm falls away as he is lifted upward, feet kicking, face turning first red, then slowly blue. I scream.

"STOP!" The sound rips through me, and I feel my throat becoming raw. "Let go of him! Don't kill him!" The only reason Vader drops Luke is because Obi-Wan plows into him. I drag Luke to his feet; shrink against him as Obi-Wan wrestles my light saber from Vader's hands, and tries to kill him. Unfortunately, Vader seems to have intense skill. Finally, Obi-Wan is pressed against a wall. Vader turns to Melusine and Nicole, who look like startled rabbits.

"Leave!" He growls. They scuttle out, terrified of my father's wrath. He releases Obi-Wan, who positions himself in front of Luke and me. Luke looks furious at being protected.

"I can take care of myself," he says, but I put my arm on his shoulder.

"Don't," I whisper. "He's too strong." I wince at the fear in my voice. I'm supposed to be a Jedi. I shouldn't be feeling intense emotions of hate towards Vader right now. But I do.

"So you're saying it's all a lie?" I ask.

"What is a lie?" Vader replies smoothly.

"EVERYTHING!" I yell. "My father dying thanks to Order 66, Padme Amidala dying in childbirth!" Obi-Wan flinches visibly at that, and Vader stalks closer until I'm pressed against the wall. Luke runs forward, but he seems to be held back by an invisible wall. The Force. I want to kill Vader.

"Don't MENTION Padme's name!" He hisses angrily. I slap his mask. Big mistake. His light saber is inches from my throat in a matter of seconds. I brace my hands against the wall and shove him backwards with my feet. I roll out of the way as he slashes downward.

"Obi-Wan!" Luke yells. The Jedi tosses Luke my light saber, who in turn throws it at me. I try to stab the cyborg in the black suit, but he deftly dodges my blow. My anger is turning me blind. I throw my hands, summoning the Force to throw Vader into a wall. And I succeed. But he is up on his feet too soon. But instead of running towards me, he takes off the dark mask. And my hand flies to my mouth. Deep bags under dead eyes, pale skin creased like worn paper, and a rasping breath.

"Anakin..." Obi-Wan sounds so tortured at the sight of Vader. Luke pulls me close to him once more, his grip tight. I turn my head away, unable to stomach my father's ravaged face. I hear a click as Vader puts his mask back on. I struggle to steady my breathing.

"You will regret this slight against me," Vader breathes angrily. "Leia, you will one day learn what the truth is, and you will repent every harsh word." I glare at him.

"Never," I hiss. And the hand is around my throat again, but only for an instant. It flings me against the wall, and with a loud crack, I fall to the floor. My head aches fiercely. Vader opens a door, and a non-existent wind seems to suck at all of us.

"I really must be going," he says as a star ship pulls into view. He climbs on and turns away with an ironic wave. I slowly get to my feet, trembling violently.

"It's not true," I whisper to myself. "Obi-Wan, it's not true, is it?" He just stares at me sadly. I gape at him. Nicole and Melusine creep back inside, their faces identical masks of fear.

"Is it true?" Melusine asks. Luke has pulled away, as if revolted at the sight of me. Everything seems to be crumbling around me. And there is still that damn festival I have to attend with the Jedi Order. Will they even want me now, knowing my father is one of the greatest Sith Lords of all time, second only to Palpatine? The ship begins to descend into the blue atmosphere, and I go to change, Nicole fast on my heels.

"Leia, I'm so sorry!" She cries. The tears start to descend my face as I try to hide it.

"It was all a lie," I murmur. "I thought I had honorable parents. Now I figure out that Darth Vader, who literally has no soul, is my father." I go behind a lattice screen and start to change, taking off the black ensemble I had worn. I pulled on the ivory gown, watching the skirt swish around my legs. I slip on the gold armband and sweep my long dark hair up in a knot. I step out, and Nicole gasps. The moment's tribulations are forgotten as I glance at myself in the mirror. The silver circlet in my hair compliments the bareback dress, making me look like a queen. I glance at the picture of Padme Amidala. We look so much alike. How is it possible that it had all been a lie? Another tear descends on my cheek.

"Are you all right?" Nicole asks, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder. I nod, and wipe my eyes. Luke comes in, not looking at me.

"We need to go," he mumbles before leaving. I take a deep breath, trying to steady myself. Nicole and I walk out of my room. I admire the way her golden dress swishes around her knees. Melusine is in a turquoise dress that matches her eyes with aquamarine jewelry. Both Obi-Wan and Luke are wearing black pants, black muscle shirts and silk black robes. I press my lips together and turn away from Luke. I don't blame him for hating me. I'm starting to hate myself. The ship descends into Earth's atmosphere, and we land on the edge of a forest. Obi-Wan doesn't want to cause a scene, and I frankly agree. We all walk into the crowds, which are watching a parade pass. I groan quietly. Arthur, Matisse, and their little posse are here. Arthur notices my presence, and begins whispering to his evil queen. Matisse pantomimes labored breathing with a smirk. I bite my lip. How did news travel this fast? How did they all figure out a mass murderer was my father? I push out of the crowd, into a golden and cream store selling whatever. I slam into someone's muscled chest.

"I'm sorry!' I gasp, and gaze up into Luke's eyes. I back away, lowering my head. "Really sorry." I make to turn and go, but Luke's hand is on mine.

"It's all right," he says. We stand there awkwardly before I stare straight at him.

"Luke?" I ask. "Can you tell me why you hate Vader so much? It seems like your hatred is personal." Luke sighs, and nods once.

"Anakin Skywalker used to be a Jedi, one of the greatest. He was Obi-Wan's apprentice. They were as close as brothers." I think of the way Vader and Obi-Wan tried so hard to kill each other a few hours ago.

"So what happened?" I ask tentatively.

"Anakin fell in love with Senator Padme Amidala." My mouth falls open. "They got married in secret, and then Padme found out she was pregnant. Anakin had a fear of his loved ones dying, stemming from the torture and subsequent death of his mother, Shmi Skywalker. So he went to Chancellor Palpatine, a close friend and mentor."

"Chancellor Palpatine?" I ask. "He wasn't Emperor back then?" Luke shakes his head.

"Palpatine shared a false story of how the Sith knew how to stop people from dying. What Anakin didn't know was that Palpatine was in fact Darth Sidious. But the scoundrel spun convincing tale. Anakin, caught in the trap, pledged himself to be Palpatine's Sith apprentice, in order to save Padme. Anakin Skywalker died, and Darth Vader was born. Palpatine took control of the Republic, and turned it into an Empire. He ordered Vader to go to the Jedi temple and kill everyone in it. And he did. Even the younglings. However, one young girl hid her infant brother carefully, as to make sure he stayed safe. But he saw Vader murder her with his own eyes. And his name was Luke Castellan." Luke's eyes are wet with tears. I put my hand on his arm. It pains me to no end to know that my own father was the cause of his despair.

"So what happened to Padme and her child?" I ask, hardly daring to breathe.

"Padme refused to believe in Vader's evil. So she and Obi-Wan went to him, and witnessed first hand as he tried to choke the life out of the woman he had loved so desperately he would have done anything to save her. Padme survived, and gave birth to a little girl. But she died of a broken heart, knowing the girl's father could never know she existed. She named her daughter Leia." I nod, my throat hurting too much to speak. Luke looks at me long and hard. Oh, how he must hate me! My family, my twisted, messed up family, destroyed his. I can't look at him.

"I understand why you hate us so much," I whisper. Luke stares at me, astonished.

"Us?" He asks. "You and Darth Vader may be related, but you are two completely different beings. You are everything that was good in Anakin Skywalker, and nothing of what was bad in Darth Vader." I look at him, and my vision blurs. Suddenly, I'm fighting back sobs and wishing that I was dead. Dead, so I don't have to deal with the shame and pain and horror and grief that Vader's revelation brought on me and everyone I loved. Without a word, Luke holds me in his arms, and I cry. Loud sobs bubble up and burst from my lips, my chest heaves and I'm clinging to him as desperately as if I'm drowning and he's the only thing keeping me afloat. The tears flow so fast from my eyes. Luke strokes my hair, holding me gently; promising me it will be OK. Finally, I pull away, wiping my eyes.

"Thank you," I murmur. "But now, I just need some time alone." Luke nods, and kisses my cheek.

"Take as much time as you need." With that, he leaves. I go into a small alcove I've known about for so long. Damn! It must be in my blood to be a horrible Jedi!

"First Anakin with Padme, and now me with Luke," I growl to myself, slamming my fist into the ground.

"This seems to be a common theme in our family," a voice says casually, accented by a heavy breath. My head whips around, and Darth Vader is leaning casually on the wall.

"YOU!" I yell. I get up from my kneeling position, and whirl to face him.

"Me," Vader says casually. My rage is blinding me.

"You've ruined my life!" I shout angrily. "Now, everyone looks at me with loathing! They'll force me out of the Jedi order-"

"FORCE you out of the order?" Vader asks, a grin in his voice. "Was that a pun?" It sickens me that we have the same sense of humor.

"Nobody will ever trust me again!" I rage. "And it's all your fault!"

"I did nothing to you," Vader says patiently. "Why would I want to make my own daughter miserable?" Hearing the words "daughter" coming from his mouth touches me somewhere. I can hear the glimmer of hope and humanity in that one word.

"Your past actions are what condemn me Anakin," I say. For some reason, the rage goes out of me. I remember his ravaged face, and the story of the doomed love between him and Padme.

"That name no longer has any meaning for me!' Vader snaps, straightening abruptly.

"It is the name of your true self," I say calmly. "You've only forgotten." I can see that Vader preferred when I was raging at him. Now, he seems furious at himself.

"Anakin Skywalker died when Padme Amidala did," he says softly. I move closer to him.

"Padme lives within me, her only daughter," I tell him. "Does Anakin still live within you, Father?" I put my palm on his chest. He shudders at my touch. My father is more machine than man, but I know that the man lives within the machine. I know how he felt when he was madly in love with Padme, knowing they could never be together. His gloved hand touches my hair.

"You look so much like your mother," he says. "But your eyes. They're blue. They're mine." I take a deep breath.

"Father," I beg. "Leave Palpatine. Come back to the Light." Slow, ironic clapping fills the little alcove. Palpatine steps out, and Vader goes to stand beside him.

"Thank you, my loyal apprentice, for distracting your daughter," he says. I feel like such a fool. How could I have thought Vader loved me? That I touched the humanity in him? He has no humanity!

"Palpatine," I growl. I wish my lightsaber was in my hand. How am I supposed to defeat him? Talk him to death? "What do you want?"

"You, of course." My eyes widen. "I want you to join the Sith. Join your BELOVED father."

"Palpatine, you must know that I would NEVER join you," I sneer. My heart thumps wildly in my chest. Palpatine terrifies me, with his glowing yellow eyes, eerie calmly, and gift of manipulation.

"Perhaps this will convince you," he says. I wait for pain. But suddenly, lightning courses through Vader's body. Not enough to kill or even wound him, but enough to cause him pain. He convulses, gasping for air, and my knees feel weak.

"Stop," I whisper hoarsely. "Please, don't do anything to him." Palpatine looks at me, leaving Vader to collapse in a heap.

"So you DO care for your father?" His tone is lightly inquisitive, laced with conceit. I refrain from glancing at Vader to make sure he's all right.

"I care for him as much as the next person," I reply neutrally. Palpatine laughs, a sound that chills me to the bone. Vader stands up slowly, his body trembling slightly. "I give you one more chance. Join me." I shake my head vehemently.

"Never," I growl, Palpatine shakes his head.

"Vader, do you wish to do the honors?" My father turns his head away, not saying anything. Palpatine sighs. "Very well." Holding out his palms, he shoots Force lightning at me. My back arches in pain and I'm gasping for breath. The lightning leaves, and I fall to my knees.

"Will you join us now?"

"Never!" I gasp. Another bolt of lightning hits me, and I convulse, pain making my eyes swim. It takes all my willpower not to cry out.

"Now?" Palpatine is calm. He is patient. He can wait. He can do this torture for hours.

"N… No…" I whisper hoarsely. This time, the lightning is so intense that I scream. I scream and scream, inhuman howls of pain that rip from my throat. My eyes move to my father, silently begging him to end this torture. But he does nothing. Can he even do anything? The excruciating pain leaves.

"Now?" I shake my head, unable to speak. This next time, I feel like I'll die. My mouth is open in a soundless shriek of agony.

"Father!" I manage to get out. "Please! Help me!" It is too much. I can't keep up the fight. I'll die. A final, tortured "Please!" escapes my lips. Just as I let go, the lightning leaves. I look up, and see Vader, his suit still crackling with electricity, his lightsaber embedded in Palpatine's chest. Palpatine stares at him.

"Vader! I'm your master!" He cries, his voice starting to gurgle.

"Darth Vader's, perhaps, but NOT Anakin Skywalker's!" Finally, my father pulls the lightsaber out of Palpatine's body. With a final gurgle, the cruel Emperor dies. Anakin collapses in a heap, panting heavily. I run to him, ignoring the lances of pain shooting through my body.

"Father!" I cry, falling to my knees beside him. I strangely not that there isn't a scratch on me, not a burn mark on my skin or clothes, and everything about me is still perfect.

"I'm all right," he rasps. "Really."

"No, you need help!" I start to hyperventilate. "Palpatine's lightning…" He puts his gloved hand on mine.

"I need you to know…" He's struggling for breath. "Before Palpatine came, it wasn't a distraction. You… you touched the humanity that was left inside me." I begin to cry, and his other hand caresses my face. "Shhhhh," he murmurs. "Everything will be all right. I promise." I bury my head in his chest. I can hear the device that enables him to breathe faltering. He's going to die. My father is going to die.

"I love you, Father," I whisper. He takes a last breath.

"I love you too." And then, he falls still. He's dead. I wipe the tears from my eyes. He wouldn't want me to cry or grieve. He's back with Padme, and he would want me to be happy. I stand, and turn to go. I walk out into the sunlight, feeling freer than I ever had. Of course, it's ruined when Arthur and Matisse appear out of nowhere.

"Hello," Matisse says with false pleasantry.

"Not now," I mutter. My father just died. I don't need this.

"Oh, we just want to talk," Arthur says, a snarl hiding in his voice.

"Well I don't," I snap, and try to go past them again.

"Uh-oh!" Arthur says ironically. "Darth Leia is getting mad!" That stops me cold. They aren't just making fun of me. They're making fun of my father. My father, who just died to save me from Palpatine. Suddenly, a hand falls on my shoulder.

"Leave her alone," Luke says. Matisse sneers.

"Aren't Jedi forbidden to fall in love?" She asks nastily. "Especially with other Jedi who are in cahoots with the Sith?' Luke stiffens visibly, and so do I. My father's tale has taught me plenty of things, including this: Jedi can't fall in love. It leads to disaster.

"Don't EVER speak about Leia in such a degrading manner," Luke says in a low, dangerous voice. The two of them laugh.

"Please," Arthur snorts. "Her father was evil, she's evil. Simple math-" The rest of his sentence doesn't come out, because Luke draws his lightsaber and cuts off his head. Matisse screams, and runs off in fright. I stare at Luke.

"You shouldn't have done that," I tell him. "Obi-Wan will be furious."

"I don't care," Luke growls. "But I want to know what happened to you?"

"Me?" I ask in surprise.

"Your eyes look haunted," he explains. "And you're trembling as if you've just been tortured." I flinch violently at his words. "Were you tortured?" I nod slowly, and tell him everything. Of Palpatine's lightning torture, of Anakin's sacrifice, of the grief of watching my father, who used to be evil, then saved my life, die while I watched. Luke bows his head.

"I'm sorry for the loss," he murmurs. I know then what I had to do. I hate to many people, feel too much anger, and love too much. I can never be a Jedi.

XxX

Naboo is beautiful. After the festival, I gave my resignation to Obi-Wan, telling him I was going to live at my mother's villa on Naboo, the lake planet. Luke offered to accompany me, to make sure I was safe. I'll miss spending time with Obi-Wan and Luke. I can still visit them, but it won't be the same as seeing them every day. But I have learned from my father. If I can fall in love, I'm not meant to be a Jedi. I'm wearing a long dress of baby blue, pale yellow and pale pink. It used to belong to my mother. I walk to the balcony that overlooks the lake, thinking I'm alone. There's no reason that he should still be here. But as I stare out over the water that glistens in the summer heat, a hand strokes my shoulder. My head whips around, and Luke grins charmingly at me. I smile.

"Luke!" I cry. "What are you doing here?" He has something hidden in the folds of his cloak.

"I have a present for you," he tells me. He pulls out a silver picture frame. Inside it is a picture of an extraordinarily handsome young man with shoulder length, wavy honey blond hair, pale skin, and vibrant blue eyes. My eyes. I'm looking at Anakin when he was around my age, before lava and tragedy and deception had torn his life apart.

"Thank you," I whisper, and throw my arms around his neck. The pain from Palpatine's torture isn't completely gone, and I still feel little twangs of it whenever I move too sharply. Luke hugs me back. I pull away, and we stare at each other for the longest. And then his lips meet mine. We're kissing, my hands threading through his sandy blond hair. This was why I am not a Jedi anymore. Him. I love him too much. Finally, we pull away.

"We can't," I whisper, tears stinging my eyes again. I have cried so much in the past week. "You're a Jedi." He shakes his head.

"I'm not," he responds. "I quit right after I told you about how Anakin became Darth Vader. Holding you, seeing you in that beautiful dress. I knew then that I loved you." I shiver as he takes my hand.

"I don't think I could live without you," I tell him. Our fingers intertwine, locking together tightly, as if we never want to let go. I know I don't.

"I KNOW I can't live without you." Our lips meet again, and this time, the one hand that isn't holding his tangles his hair again. His hand strokes my face, the other on the small of my back. I never thought life could be this perfect. Here, being with the man I love, kissing him in the golden light, in the house where my mother's presence is so strong. It's all just… perfect.


End file.
